


Get out of my class

by Kuribonbon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, No age limits here, They're whatever age you want them to be, While Otabek is chill about the whole situation, Yuri was a shitty brat with no chill, ballet class, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuribonbon/pseuds/Kuribonbon
Summary: Yuri was a mean kid and Otabek forgives him.(Based on a Tumblr post by incorrect-yuri-on-ice-m8)





	Get out of my class

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY A ONE SHOT THAT STAYED A ONE SHOT!!
> 
> Are you proud of me mom???
> 
> So this one is thanks to the one Tumblr post by incorrect-yuri-on-ice-m8 that says Yuri write a note to his crush saying 'Get out of my class.' 
> 
> Also, Otayuriism on Tumblr reblogged and wanted this written, so I stuck my nose where it didn't belong and wrote it. So thanks for the inspiration!
> 
> I've been stuck in a rut, so I'm sorry it's a bit awful. Hope you like anyways!

“Yurio, we all did stupid things as kids. C'mon! We all told our stories, now spill yours!”

Yuri scowled around the table at the people surrounding him, particularly Viktor who was the one egging him on at the moment. With a couple of drinks in them, everyone agreed to share their most embarrassing childhood stories. Even Otabek shared a riveting tale of ripped pants during a contemporary dance class.

Yuri took a moment to consider his life choices. Maybe sharing a drink with the losers and company wasn’t his best idea. Then he remembered the real reason he came was sitting next to him. Otabek had wanted them to go, so naturally Yuri had no choice. Wherever Beka went, Yura had to follow.

“Give me a minute. I need to think.”

There wasn’t anything in particular that came to mind. Yuri’s childhood was filled with hard work and determination to be better than everyone else just because he had to be. He remembered feeling sad and he remembered crying a lot. There was frustration when he couldn’t achieve what he wanted and how he wanted it. 

It wasn’t that he resented his childhood or anything, it was that the only pockets of true happiness came from the good times he shared with his grandfather. There was no room for embarrassing mishaps because there also wasn’t any room for mistakes. Mistakes didn’t get you drafted into the best ballet schools or nudged in the direction of good coaches. Failure was never an option.

Then the thought of ballet school sparked a very subtle memory that might have had a semblance of embarrassment.

“There was this one thing that happened in ballet class.”

The group perked up, smiling and some of them encouraging him to go on while nodding.

“During ballet class, I had a crush on this guy so I wrote him a note that said ‘get out of my class.’”

Viktor and Yuuri stared with twin blank expressions. Phichit dropped his phone loudly onto the table while Chris bit his bottom lip. The room became uncharacteristically quiet, considering who was inhabiting it and the levels of inebriation they were experiencing.

“THAT WAS YOU?!”

All eyes turned to Otabek in surprise. Yuri’s mouth was slightly open, his eyes trained on Otabek’s face. Otabek _never _raised his voice unnecessarily.__

__“That note in my bag was the reason I quit ballet all together and never attempted it again. It was just anonymous and demanding and it really put me off.”_ _

__The happy buzz Yuri was feeling instantly flagged. He hated the fact that he had been a reason for any of Otabek's misery, especially when it came to skating. He knew Otabek worked just as hard as he did when it came to the ice. This new information weighed heavily on his heart._ _

__Phichit retrieved his phone and hid behind the screen while everyone else found something in the room to distract them. Otabek laughed softly at everyone’s reaction. He gently placed his hand on Yuri's knee and rubbed circles with the pad of his thumb._ _

__“You’re always so bold. Only ten years old and writing such mean things. What did I even do to you back then to receive such a note? Did I step on you or something? Insult your outfit? Is it because I didn’t compliment your immense beauty when I first laid eyes on you?”_ _

__“Shut up. No. It was your stupid face.”_ _

__The attention was turned back on the pair. Yuri sighed but decided to continue speaking anyways._ _

__“Because I thought you were cute. Cute meant distraction and I couldn’t have that. You made me feel gross, Beka. I wanted to hug you and share my juice with you and hold hands. I hated it. So I wrote you that note because I didn’t want to be directly rude to you. I still needed you out, though.”_ _

__The table broke out into a fit of laughter, Otabek included. Yuri shared in the laugh when he realized how outlandish his thoughts and actions were as a child. Otabek wrapped an arm around Yuri and pulled him close._ _

__“Thank you, Yura. If you weren’t such a shitty brat, I wouldn’t be the skater I am today.” Otabek pulled back Yuri’s bangs and kissed him gently on the forehead._ _

__“You’re welcome, jerk.”_ _

__Everyone fell into comfortable conversation afyet that. Viktor ordered more drinks as the night went on. It was crazy to think that all those years of separation could have been avoided if he’d given little Otabek a chance._ _

__Dwelling on the past never did anything good for anyone, so instead Yuri was happy to live in the moment. Otabek was with him now and they were both successful in their careers and relationship. Yuri wouldn’t change that for the world._ _

__Everything was near perfect._ _

__Except when Chris spilled his drink on Phichit’s phone and sent him into a fit of hysterical screams._ _

__===============================_ _

__“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you, Yuratchka?”_ _

__“No grandpa. I want you to see the routine when I do it on the ice. This is just ballet practice.”_ _

__“Alright Yura. Enjoy yourself.” Nikolai laid a soft Kiss to the top of his grandson’s head before exiting the ballet studio. Yuri waved him off until he disappeared down the hall. He retrieved his canvas slippers from his bag and put them on._ _

__Grandpa always dropped him off early and he appreciated the alone practice time. Lately, Yuri began to appreciate the extra time for a different reason. As if on queue, a dark haired, tan skinned boy entered the room._ _

__“Why are you always so early?”_ _

__“Because my host mother has to work and she drops me off before she goes. Why are you so early?”_ _

__“Because I tell Grandpa to leave me here so I can practice more.”_ _

__It was a conversation that happened more than once between the pair. Yuri had found himself growing more and more interested in the boy since he was transferred into the class a week ago. He was older and frankly sucked at ballet. Yuri often helped him with his positions and footwork._ _

__Although he was interested, Yuri kept him at arms length. Though he didn’t bother to remember his name, his insides still fluttered in a way that was foreign when he saw the other. His palms became sweaty and his heart beat a fraction faster when they were close to each other. Yuri didn’t understand what was happening, but he knew he couldn’t let it happen._ _

__The boy was a distraction._ _

__Grandpa was working a lot of extra hours to keep him in class. He had to be the best so that one day he could provide for grandpa just the same. So after they stretched and practiced at the barre, Yuri decided to do something he didn’t want to do._ _

__Just before class ended, he slipped a neatly folded piece of paper with the words ‘get out of my class' written on it into the boy's bag and exited the room without a goodbye._ _

__The next day , the boy came to class late. He was yelled at several times during practice. Yuri frowned at how awful he looked. Was it really because of the note?_ _

__The next day, the boy didn’t show up. The day after that was also a no-show. The following day the teacher announced that he had dropped the class altogether. Yuri felt awful. He went through his motions without so much as a second thought. Every empty corner of his mind was filled with the face of the frowning boy who couldn't perform a proper plié._ _

__His grandpa picked him up, instantly asking him what was wrong. Yuri told him he was tired and was happy when his grandfather didn’t pry. Dinner went by quietly and he was finally allowed to retreat to his room for the night._ _

__Yuri was upset at his actions. Maybe the two could have been friends if he hadn’t been so mean. For the first time in a long time Yuri found himself praying. He asked for forgiveness and a second chance.  
Yuri didn’t know what he believed in, but what he wanted to believe was that fate couldn’t be so cruel. The two were surely bound to meet again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I FORGOT SANTA...
> 
> It's okay, Chris can be Santa!
> 
> HC- Otabek took several different dance classes before finding his own personal rhythm. Also, he lived with host parents because his family couldn't travel with him. They both worked to help pay for Otabek's skating. 
> 
> This turned out a little sadder than I originally intended. So sorry.
> 
> Like always, any kind of feedback is welcome! Hope you guys have a good night/day!


End file.
